Guys Please stop!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has always known his brothers were protective of him but now he feels it's gone too far. R


**I thought of this when google images decided to show me "tmnt Mikey gets hurt" I obviously clicked on it with curiousity and had a thought, "why did Mikey's brothers let him get into that state?" then I thought, "It must be annoying having three protective brothers" and so this fic was born... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Guys... please stop!**

Mikey watched as each of his brothers were cut up, blood was dribbling down from the cuts and yet they still carried on. They fought with power and grace and they didn't slow down, not once.

Michelangelo is the youngest of his brothers, He's the fourth in a large family. He was the playful one, with child-like qualities that nobody could ignore. He was innocent, funny, annoying.. everything a little brother at the age of 16 should be. there was a light in his baby-blue eyes that you just couldn't find anywhere else except in a childs. He always thought he was the lucky one but resent events have changed his mind.

Mikey was fighting too but he wasn't nearly as cut up as his brothers, He found it strange. He turned around to see a foot ninja in front of him, he growled and used his nunchucks to knock the sword out of the ninjas hands but it didn't work. The ninja cut the chain and both pieces of wood fell to the ground with a clatter, Mikey gulped as he raised the other hand but the ninja quickly knocked the nunchuck to the floor.

''Em... let me just pick these up and- OOF!'' Mikey moaned as he was kicked in the stomach, the ninja raised his blade. Mikey smirked as it came down and moved just in time.. wait.. why didn't the blade hit the ground? Mikey looked round at the ninja to see all three older turtles beat the snot out of him.

''Don't eva' touch Mikey again!'' Raph threatened, Leo and Donnie growled in agreement. One of the ninjas saw what was going on and grabbed Mikey from behind and put a blade to his throat, Mike gulped loudly as he tried not to panic.

''LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE OR THE ORANGE ONE DIES!'' The ninja growled, Leo, Raph and Donnie stopped immediately and the ninja hummed happily, ''I think I just found a way to control these menaces'' The ninja sneered to Mikey. ''DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER'' The ninja smirked, He pushed the blade closer to Mikey's throat and Mikey yelped as he felt it cut him a little, a droplet of blood drizzled down his neck. His brothers surrendered immediately.

''Fine. Fine... just.. don't hurt him'' Leo warned,

''Keep calm bro..'' Donnie told Mikey, ''Don't worry''

''i wasn't'' Mikey replied with a roll of his eyes.

''Stop chatting and come quietly'' The ninja chuckled darkly as he began to move, Mikey rolled his eyes before kicking the ninja in the crotch. ''YOU DAMN ANIMAL'' The ninja screamed as Mikey leapt away, his older brothers had been grabbed by the other ninjas and were unable to escape. They noticed Mikey wince when the ninja had shouted "animal"

''Release my brothers or else'' Mikey threatened as he picked up Leo's fallen Katana.

''Or else what freak?'' The ninjas laughed, Mikey smiled before picking the ninja up off the floor, ''I love switching positions with you'' Mikey laughed, ''Or else your buddy here dies'' The ninjas laughed as Mikey put the blade to the ninjas throat and looked at them in confusion. ''That wasn't supposed to be funny... but I'll take the laughter as a compliment''

''You won't kill me'' the ninja chuckled,

''Are you sure about that?'' Mikey asked, then he felt cold steel pierce into his leg, he yelp and pushed the ninja away to see a Shurukin sticking out of his leg. The ninja spun around and pulled Mikey in front and held the blade over his throat again.

''Call for the helicopters'' The ninja growled, one of the other ninjas brought out a remote and clicked the red button before putting it back.

When the helicopter arrived Mikey was the first into a cage, they were all put into separate cages in separate helicopters as they were taken to foot headquarters. Mikey was minding his own business in his cage when a dart hit him in the leg.

''BULLSEYE!'' A ninja shouted as Mikey was surrounded in darkness.

Michelangelo opened his eyes to find himself in a narrow cage in a corner of the underground foot prison, across from him was Raph and Donnie in the same cage then Mikey noticed Leo in his the two cages were connected but a few bars kept Mikey's side from walking into Raph's.

''You guys awake'' Mikey asked, his brothers were still lying down so he guessed that they weren't. ''Great.. I'm on my own... Guys please wake up soon'' He begged as he crouched in the corner between the two cells, he closed his eyes and begged that everything was back to before they left the lair but he knew that would never happen. Nobody could rewrite time because Donnie said so.. In fact he had lectured Mikey on it when Mikey begged him to build a time machine so he could go back and stop Klunk from being killed by the big dog. A tear came to Mikey's eye as he remember finding the torn remains of his beloved cat.

''Mikey?'' Mikey looked up to see his older brothers were awake, he felt a spark of anger as he got up. The spark soon turned into an uncontrolable blaze, the brothers could see it in his eyes.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE UP TO? YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS TAKING THE HEAT FOR ME! DO YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF CHILD THAT CAN'T LOOK AFTER HIMSELF OR HANDLE THE CONSEQUENCES!? YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO STOP BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELVES KILLED! I CAN HANDLE INJURIES AND TORTURE! YOU GUYS DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO PROTECT ME!'' Mikey yelled angrily, at first it had been nice but now he was just plain sick of it. Now he was getting annoyed with the constant protection.

''But Mike-'' Raph began,

''DON'T "BUT MIKE" ME! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MY BIG BROTHERS BUT THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD FOR A START AND GETTING YOURSELVES MANGLED IN THE PROCESS!'' Mikey roared, He panted as he tried to calm himself down. He rarely got angry but they all knew that he was uncontrollable when he was pissed off.

''Mikey... we just don't want you to get hurt'' Donnie reasoned, ''Is that really such a bad thing?''

''Ok'' Mikey sighed before putting on a smile and saying in a sugar sweet voice ''How do you guys expect to "protect" me when you are dead with blades sticking out of you?''

''er...'' Leo gulped,

''Is that a trick question?'' Raph asked nervously. Mikey narrowed his eyes and sent them a glare that would even make Shredder scream like a little girl.

''Mikey... we can't help it!'' Donnie bowed his head.

''WELL TRY!'' Mike yelled back.

''Mikey, we care about you and we don't want you to get hurt!'' Leo frowns, ''It's part of being a big brother''

''You wanna know what would hurt me?'' Mikey asked as his eyes stung with tears, his brothers went pale as one of them slid down his face, ''You dying for me would hurt me more than a sword! making me think it was my fault would hurt! Making me think that you guys have no faith in me and think that I can't handle myself hurts more than anything the foot could do to me!''

''Mike'' Raph breathes,

''How do you think I feel when one of you gets hurt for me? huh? How do you think I feel when you guys follow me out on a pizza run or a visit to April's?'' Mikey sniffed as more tears slid gently down his face, ''It hurts to think you guys can't trust me, It physically HURTS! and what's it all for? Just for you guys to not feel guilty about something that you couldn't stop!''

''Time to meet your end turtles'' Shredder boomed as he walked in, he released the turtles and gave them their weapons. prepare to fight to the death. Leonardo was the first to strike, then Raph, Donnie and last of all Mikey.

Halfway through the battle Mikey was kicked into a corner, the blade was coming straight for him when Leo pushed Shredder away, earning himself a deep cut on his forearm. Leo, Raph and Donnie leapt at Shredder, they shouted things like "don't go near him!"

''G-Guys... Please stop!'' Mikey cried in fright as he watched his brothers blood being spilt. ''Guys!.. Please stop! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!'' the brothers were knocked to the floor, their blood covered Shredders blades. ''NO.. NO!'' Mikey sobbed as he stared at his brothers, Shredder laughed as he walked towards the sobbing turtle.

''You really are the baby aren't you? The youngest that can't protect himself'' Shredder mused. Mikey stopped sobbing and turned to face the Shredder.

''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' He screamed as he leapt towards his enemy, he whacked his nunchuck over the helmet before jumping again but he didn't see the blade. Mikey's eyes widened as the blade sunk into his stomach, his mouth hung open as he sharply sucked in his breath. His eyes travelled up until they were looking straight into Shredders, They held each others gaze for a few seconds but those seconds were crucial. Mikey pulled one of Shredders blades out of the sheath and quickly and quietly stuck it into the Shredders chest. There was a small gasp then Shredder pushed Mikey away before falling back himself, Mikey watched as Shredder stupidly pulled out the blade, Mikey knew that it just ended your life faster. He watched as Shredder slowly went limp.

Mikeys eyes slowly opened and closed, he was starting to feel tired. _So this is what death feels like... it's not as bad as I thought it would be... _Mikey thought, _I've had some happy times... I was loved, I had a home.. yet.. I feel as if I'm not ready to die... maybe that's why it's taking so long... I'll see my brothers soon.. I;m gonna kick their butts for being so stupid! _Mikey smiled in spite of himself, his smile quickly slipped off as he thought about Master Splinter. _My father.. he's now lost his second family... how will he know what happened to us? How will he know that we finally took the Shredder out but at a price... was the price worth it? I don't know and I'm not going to get to find out.. _Mikey swallowed his mouth felt dry, he tried to lick his lips but it didn't make a difference.

''MIKEY! NO!'' Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought he was just imagining it when suddenly three familiar green faces were in front of him. They were a bit bloody but still recognisable, his brothers were still alive.

''M-Mikey..'' Leo gulped, the three brothers held the youngest in their arms.

''Y-You guys... are alive!'' Mikey smiled, ''I'm glad..'' He reached for the sword, he was about to pull it out.

''NO MIKEY!'' Donnie yelped, ''Don't pull it out!''

''I know what happens when you pull it out Donnie'' Michelangelo croaked, ''But I think I'm ready.. I'm just glad I got to see you guys before-''

''No, you ain't leavin' us now!'' Raph growled as they all stood up, he stayed in Raph's arms, ''You are gonna live and like it!''

Mikey watched the sky as his brothers ran home. _So this is what big brothers are for... to stop you from dying when you yourself think it's time? this is better, this I don't mind but... I don't think I'm gonna make it, better say goodbye while I can._

''Goodbye... bros'' Mikey mumbled as he closed his eyes.

''DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US BRO!'' Raph yelled as they ran into the lair. Mikey was placed on the table in the infirmary, he looked into his brothers faces then the world went black.

There was a sudden light and warm feeling around him.. He was floating? Mike opened his eyes to see white clouds around him in a pale blue skies, he felt comfortable and happy. _Am I dead? what's going on?_ He didn't get much time to dwell on it, he could feel himself being pushed back down to earth. ''Huh? wh-what's going on?'' The force was too much and Mikey screamed as he spiralled into the dark.

_...wha-?... what happened? am I dead now? no.. no I can feel pain, that's not supposed to happen when you die.. I died for like, a second and now I'm back... cool, guess I get to see the world Shredder-less... dude.. I could totally go for a pizza right now! hmm.. my eye lids feel kinda heavy.. so does my body.. should I try to open my eyes?_

''Mikey?'' It's Donnie. ''GUYS! I THINK MIKEY'S WAKING UP!'' _Not so loud dude.. I'm trying to sleep here!_

''Mike? Bro?'' _hey Raphie._

''Mikey... wake up bro.. please'' _Chill Leo.. I'm getting there.._

''Michelangelo'' _M-Master? _''My son.. wake up.. you must try and find the strength to wake up'' _Do I? Do I really? Fine.. If I have to.. I mean I was planning on staying here for a little longer but if you insist on being a party pooper then be my guest! _

''Dude..'' Mikey groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around tiredly,

''How did I know he was gonna say that?'' Donnie laughs in relief.

''That was some fight'' Mikey swallowed, ''Shredders gone though so it wasn't a complete waste of time''

''I'm glad you are ok my son'' Splinter smiled as he stroked Mikey's forehead.

''Have I been out long?'' Mikey asked,

''Only for two days'' Leo smirks,

''Only? I've missed like, a bunch of movie marathons.. remind me to kill Shredder if he ever comes back'' Mikey frowned as he tried to get up but was gently pushed back down by Raph.

''Easy bro'' Raph smirks, ''You've been stabbed remember? Can't get up yet''

''no fair!'' Michelangelo yawned,

''I will leave you to rest'' Splinter nodded as he left. Mikey looked over his brothers. Raphael had a chip in his shell that looked like a lightening bolt now and he had a few bandages here and there, Leonardo had a swollen black eye and bruises with a few bandages on his arms and legs. Donatello had a large bruise on his cheek, he had a bandage covering the whole of his left arm and a bandage around his thigh. Mikey then looked at himself, He had a bandage wrapped around his middle and had a few scrapes and bruises on his limbs. He chuckled to himself.

''You guys are idiots'' He grinned. They grinned back,

''It's part of being a big brother'' Leo laughed.

''I don't mind the "big brother protection act" but please lay off a little, during battle it's fine as long as you're not constantly leaping in front of me.. let me take a little heat from the enemy! I'm perfectly capable!'' Mikey laughed.

''We know you are Mikey'' Donnie laughed, ''And we promise to lay off''

''That means you Leo!'' Mikey mock frowned.

''Yeah yeah.. I know'' Leo chuckled, ''You try being responsible for three younger brothers''

''I'm responsible for two of em!'' Raph laughed,

''I'm only responsible for knuckle-head here'' Donnie smiled.

''I'm a free turtle'' Mikey giggled, He gave a loud yawn. ''Guys.. I'm sleepy.. which is weird considering I've been asleep for two days..''

''Goodnight Mikey'' They smiled as they left the room, Mikey fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
